The Chronicles of Hermione
by Hermione Jaques
Summary: A continuous story of Hermione's life at 17. Hogwarts is closed for a year and she's spending it at the Burrow.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had an early start one winter morning. Her best friends Ginny Weasley lie asleep in the bed across the room. Hermione walked to the small bathroom across the hall. She took her cozy pajamas off and stepped into the scalding hot shower. She shampooed her slightly curly hair, then turned the nozzle. The water came to a halt.

She wrapped a fluffy towel around her thin body, and prepared herself to walk out of the bathroom. In her face, however, was Harry Potter preparing to walk in.

"Oh, umm, Harry, umm, the bathroom is, umm, all yours." Hermione stuttered and pushed past him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just, err, go in now." Harry looked her up and down. _God, I never noticed how hot she was_, Harry thought to himself.

Hermione touched her wand to her head, and flicked it again to give her curls their usual bounce.

Ginny had just rolled out of her bed, she now lying in a heap on the floor.

"Good morning, Ginns." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, you too, Mione." Ginny began to pick herself up off the floor.

Hermione looked in her trunk, and picked out navy blue pants with Abercrombie embroidered on the butt. She selected a white v-neck that would spill on her developed breast. She flashed her wand over her face, and her makeup began to appear, giving her glowing, wintery look.

"See you downstairs." Hermione said to Ginny. She went downstairs for breakfast, and felt Harry, Ron, Fred, and George's eyes move to her.

"Good morning." Hermione sat at the table with everyone else.

"God, Hermione."

"Wow."

"Hermione."

All the boys groaned at the sight of her. She had arrived in the middle of the night, and no one had seen her, but Ginny.

She went around the table and hugged Harry and the Weasley boys. She then came to a stop and sat between the twins.

"So, Hermione, are you enjoying your year off?" Fred asked, resting his arm on the back of her chair. Since the death of Dumbledore, Hogwarts was closed this year until an approved Headmaster could be found.

"Umm, I think so. I mean I can't think of a better place to spend the year apart from the Burrow." She picked at the stack of the pancakes Mrs. Weasley had placed before her. Ron was already through his third helping.

"We'll enjoy ourselves." Fred and George said in unison.

Ginny placed herself in the chair next to Harry, and kissed him quickly. Harry looked at Hermione. _Her soft golden hair spilling over her shoulders, her rosy cheeks…Harry! Get a hold of yourself, you have Ginny_, Harry thought.

_She's two years younger, she's Ron's to have_, the twins thought.

_If only she knew what she does to me_, Ron thought day dreamily.

"So…shall we go ice skating?" Hermione asked, eight pairs of eyes scanning her up and down.

"Guys?" She asked again.

"Oh, yeah, sure umm, sounds, err, good." There were scattered answers, the four boys in a trance.

Hermione ran back up to the bedroom and pulled on an old American Eagle sweater, and zipped her red jacket up. She grabbed her skates out of her trunk and proceeded downstairs again.

"Ready?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

At the lake, Hermione laced her white skates up her delicate legs and stepped on to the smooth ice, doing a pirouette.

She skated on, twirling and swirling, a few gentle snow flurries floating down. The rest weren't doing so well, Ginny's red face flustered over trying to spin properly.

Fred and George skated wobbly over to Hermione and tackled her to the ice. Fred unzipped her jacket, while George tickled her. Soon, Ron joined in and Hermione was screaming for mercy.

"Hermione? Are you at the mercy of the Weasley's?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, dear brother, I do believe she is." George replied, tickling her ever more.

"Stop, stop! I'll do anything!" Hermione yelled in a tantrum of laughter.

"Alright, George, Ron, what does she owe us for this mercy we bestow upon her?" Fred asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well, dear brother, I think 7 minutes to each of us is order. Agreed?" George asked, a hungry look in his eye.

"I agree." said Fred and Ron at once.

"What?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Well, when we're back at the Burrow, we each get 7 minutes in heaven with you. Sound good?" Fred questioned, the same look in his eye that George had.

"Well, Fred, I'm not a slut. And I'm not taking you guys one after the other." Hermione got up, a look of hurt in her eyes, and skated away. The nerve they had to ask her to do something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Burrow, Hermione changed out of her clothes and back into her pajamas. She joined the Weasley's and Harry in having a cup of cocoa. Still mulling over the incident at the lake, she turned in early.

"Mione, what's the matter with you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, umm, yeah, just nothing." Hermione went about unpacking her clothes.

"Oh yes it is, now spill it." Ginny told her, putting a hand on Hermione's arm and spinning her around.

"Well, it's just that when we were on the ice, your brothers wanted me to give them 7 minutes when we got back. I got all angry and told them I wasn't a slut." Hermione confessed.

"Oh, Mione, 7 minutes is nothing." Ginny waved her hand in a dismissible way.

"Great, now everyone thinks I'm a prude." Hermione said, barely audible.

"Mione, don't worry about it. You could get any guy you want. You could have any of my brothers. You even almost got Harry." Ginny said reassuringly, but ending in a sad tone.

"What?" Hermione looked shocked.

"He told me he saw you in only a towel this morning. He said he had guilty feeling about you and him together. He said his feeling changed for me. But then he said he realized I'm the one he wants. I was really awful to him. He said he understood why. And he also told me he may need a break to make sure he has made the right decision." Ginny finished, letting a single tear fall.

"Oh, Ginns, I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person." Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Mione it's not your fault they can't control what's in their pants!" Ginny said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione crawled into a restless sleep. At one o'clock, she got up, pulled her cream colored Eskimo boots on, zipped her jacket up, and tiptoed outside.

The freezy air bit at her cheeks and blew through the thin flannels she had on. She let the tears fall, and wiped them away. She began to think, _All the Weasley boys want me. Harry, your best friend's boyfriend, wants you. Hermione, what are you going to do?_

"Mione?" A husky voice called through the dark.

"W-w-what?" She called back through chattering teeth.

"I heard someone get up. Listen, I'm sorry about today on the ice. It was awful to ask that of you." Fred told her, still standing feet behind her.

"Well you and everyone probably think I'm a prude now." Hermione answered, her voice faltering slightly.

"No, not at all, Mione. I don't know why I would let them have you as well, when I want you all to myself." Fred said, coming directly behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"Oh, Fred. I feel awful. Ever since I came here, which is an astounding one day, I've been the center of attention. Everyone wants me, and I can't choose." Hermione cried.

"Then I'll choose." Fred turned her around and kissed her gently on her lips. He began to draw back, but he felt Hermione follow him and kiss him deeper. He finally put his hands to her, and pull away.

"It was just a thought." He said searching her face. Hermione met his lips again, this time full of hunger. Fred moved his hands to her butt and squeezed gently. Hermione let out a moan, one muffled by Fred's mouth.

Fred moved his hands inside her pants and moved them around to the front. He stroked her lowers gently, feeling around for a spot she'd like.

Hermione pulled away and pulled Fred's hands out of her pants. "That's enough for tonight. Does, umm, this mean, ya know, that we're, umm, together?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." Fred answered.

"Yes. I think so, anyway. I've been so confused." She said, looking at her feet guiltily.

"Well, if you feel bad or uncomfortable with it, just tell me and we can, ya know, break up or whatever." Fred responded, taking her into his arms.

"Your freezing. Let's get you inside." He held her hand, it feeling small in his large, calloused hands from Quidditch.

The walked back inside, Fred taking her coat off and hanging it on the back of a chair. "Would you like a lift upstairs?" He asked.

"I think that sounds good." And with that, Hermione was picked up into Fred's arm and carried quietly upstairs. He brought her into the room she shared with Ginny and let her down carefully.

"Goodnight, Mione." He bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and a long kiss on her lips.

"Night." She said when he had released her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to a light knock on her door. Ginny's bed was empty, and sunlight was pouring in.

"Mione, time for breakfast." The husky voice called.

Hermione sprang up, recognizing it as Fred's. She ripped the door open and sprang into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She knocked him against the wall and kissed him hard on the lips, this time asking for entrance to his mouth. He granted it to her right away, their tongues tangling.

"My-umm-o-nee." Fred groaned into her mouth. She could feel a steadily growing bulge in his pants. She bit his lip gently and pulled away.

"Well, good morning." Fred said, panting a little.

Hermione looked down at Fred's ever growing erection. "I guess it is." She said with a giggle.

"Shit." He said, turning slightly red.

"Don't worry. I'm supposed to do that to you." She said grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs.

Harry, Ron, and George looked up to stair at Hermione, but were shocked to see Fred's arm draped casually around her waist.

"Is there something going on here?" Ron asked.

"What does it look like, little brother?" Fred asked back.

Ron went back to his breakfast, pink creeping into his cheeks. Fred and Hermione sat beside each other, Fred's hand resting lightly on her thigh.

_Looks like Harry and Ginny patched things up_, thought Hermione as she saw them kiss.

Hermione picked at her scrambled eggs, a little preoccupied with Fred's hand creeping up and down her leg. His touch made her shiver.

"So, umm, today, where shall we go or what shall we do?" Hermione asked everyone.

"A game of Quidditch?" Harry inquired.

"We don't have nearly enough players." George replied.

"We can improvise. I can be seeker, Ron beater and chaser, Ginny keeper on my team. George keeper, Fred beater and chaser, Hermione seeker on your team. Good?" Harry planned it all out.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

After everyone finished breakfast, they all put on warm clothes and boots, and headed out to the makeshift pit that was covered with snow. Hermione mounted on Fred's old Nimbus 2000 he had bought a couple years ago and flew around gracefully.

"Hermione, I never knew you could fly so well." Harry said, his eyebrows raised.

"Alright here goes, the quaffle. Two bludgers. And…the snitch." Fred called to the others hovering above. He pressed play on the small radio that was on the ground. Loud rock music played out, and Fred soared into the air.

_Wow, that is sooo sexy_, Hermione thought as she watched Fred fly by. George blocked the first three quaffles thrown by Ron.

"Come on, Ron! Is that all you got?" Fred yelled, laughing.

The quaffle was passed back and forth, Fred finally catching it and throwing it directly at Ginny. It flew in, narrowly missing Ginny's face.

"Watch my girlfriend, Fred!" Harry called. But that was a mistake.

Hermione blew past him, circled around one of the loops, and caught the gold ball in her small hand.

"GAME OVER!" She yelled to the others, holding the snitch above her head.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? I haven't caught the snitch yet." Harry called to her.

"I know you haven't. That's because I did." She said, hovering in front of him.

"But, but, but…Hermione?" Harry stuttered.

"Ha! My girlfriend whooped your ass, Harry!" Yelled Fred. He flew over to her and kissed her.

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione giggled. She released the snitch, and it flickered out of sight.

At the same time, the sky released a sprinkling of snow. It fell slowly, and landed softly in Hermione's light brown hair. Harry flew around the pitch several times on his Firebolt II, searching desperately for the snitch.

Hermione, Fred, and George led 50 to 30. But just as Fred put another goal through, Hermione soared down to the opposing team's goal posts, and scooped the snitch into her hand.

"TIME!" Fred called.

"Now what?" Harry yelled, looking frustrated.

"Hermione caught it again." George laughed.

"What?" Harry spluttered.

Hermione opened her gloved hand to show him the small ball.

"Fred, I'm freezing." She said, shivering a bit.

"Alright, let's go in guys. I'm pretty cold too." Fred called. They all dismounted their brooms and headed indoors.

Harry sat with Ginny on the couch, holding her hand. She had her head on his shoulder, obviously trying to get his attention. "You arrogant git!" She yelled, jumping up.

Hermione jumped, spilling a bit of cocoa on Fred. "Sorry, Fred."

"It's okay, babe." He said, wiping his pants off with a towel.

"Just because Hermione caught the snitch before you twice, doesn't mean you can treat me like shit, Harry!" Ginny raged.

She ran upstairs. "I'll go talk to her." Hermione got off of the couch, and followed upstairs.

"Girls." Fred, George, Ron, and Harry said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginns?" Hermione knocked on their door. "Ginns?"

"What, Mione?" She said grumpily.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked sitting beside her on Ginny's bed.

"Harry. He's an arrogant git. I don't even want to be with him anymore. He's all like 'I love you, Ginny' and then he's all like 'Hermione's hot, though.' And then he's all like 'I hate Hermione, who does she think she is?' and then he's like 'Ginny, can you stop hanging on me?' What the hell am I supposed to do, I am his fucking girlfriend!" Ginny yelled.

"I know. I know. It's all my fault. You have got to sort your feelings out for him by yourself. I can't help you there. And he has to get over me because I love Fred. For the first time, I am sure of it. He needs to swallow his pride and admit someone's better than him." Hermione said.

"It all makes perfect sense, Mione. But it's never that easy. So, how did this thing happen with you and Fred, because whatever did happen sure happened mysteriously." Ginny questioned.

"Well, I got up one night, and he followed me outside and we kissed. And then we are together. It all happened really fast. But I know now, Fred has always been the one I wanted." Hermione said, her thoughts slipping into dream mode. "I guess, ever since third year. He just never said anything and I didn't either."

"Umm, Mione? Can you go downstairs and tell Harry to come up here. It's now or never that I get this sorted out. Thanks for everything, Mione." Ginny said.

"No problem." Hermione got up and walked down the stairs. She could hear the boys talking.

"Hermione's hot, dude." George said.

"Yeah, she is." Fred answered.

"Yeah, and then you go and steal her away from me!" Ron yelled.

"How long have you liked her, Ron? Since what, maybe fourth year, around Yule Ball time? Yeah, see here, Ron, I've loved her since I saw her first year." Fred said, winning the argument.

"Yeah, whatever, Fred. She's probably playing you anyway." Ron said, walking out of the room.

"You ass hole! Don't ever, ever, ever say that I am playing someone!" Hermione yelled, and she slapped Ron across the face. A handprint began to appear and it started turning as red as Ron's hair.

"Harry, Ginny wants you upstairs." She said quietly.

"I guess we were never meant to be friends anyway." Ron said, and he walked up the stairs to his own room, rubbing his face. She heard the door slam.

Hermione sank to the floor, her head in her hands. Fred rushed over, and put an arm around her. "No, Fred. Just go." She said in a whisper.

Fred looked hurt. He pulled his arm away, and said, "If you need me, you know where to find me." He walked away.

Harry knocked quietly on the door. "Ginny? You need me for something?"

"Yeah, come on in, Harry." Ginny was leaning against her dresser.

"Listen. What's going on with us? I mean you said you loved me. Then you said your feelings changed. Then you said everything was fine, I was the one you wanted. Then you said to my face you think Mione is hot. Then two hours later, your telling me you hate her. Then you tell me to stop hanging on you. Tell me what you want, Harry, and I swear to god, I'll give it to you." Ginny said, looking him straight in the eye.

"I, I, I don't know." Harry responded, shifting his emerald eyes down to the floor.

"Then I can't be with you, Harry. I am not going to sit here and be here for when you want me and go away when you don't." Ginny said. "You need to make up your mind. And so you know, Hermione is not interested in you. At all."

Hermione got up off the floor and walked up the stairs. She knocked gently on Ron's door. "Ron? Ron, can I come in?" There was no answer.

She turned the door knob anyway, and walked in quietly. Ron was lying on his bed facing the wall. "Hi." She said.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk to you, so if you don't mind?" Ron said, not bothering to look at her.

"I don't care, Ron. I am sorry, okay? I am sorry I hit you, it was terrible of me. And I am sorry I don't feel the same way for you. I am sorry I am dating your brother. Okay? What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked, now reduced to tears.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"What?" She cried.

"I should be sorry. Not you." Ron said. "I am sorry I said you were playing Fred. I am sorry I put the pressure on you for dating my brother instead of me. But it tears me up to know I can't have you."

"I know. But does this mean we can't be friends?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather have you as a friend in my life, than not have you in my life at all." He replied, still staring at the wall.

"Ron. If you know nothing else, at least know this: I will always love you. Maybe not as my lover, but as my friend. Always." Hermione said quietly. With that, she turned to leave. "Good night, Ron."

"George, I've lost her forever." Fred said.

"Dear brother, she was upset and wanted to be alone. It had nothing to do with you." George said, tweaking a piece of candy with his wand. "Now, do you think if add a little bit of Fire Whiskey to this, it will set a person's mouth on fire without causing severe burns?"

"I don't know. I can't think about WWW right now." Fred said, pacing back and forth.

"Fred, get a grip, dude. We have got to get new items out, and soon, before Zonko's gets their new line out." George said, squirting three drops of whiskey onto the piece of candy.

_Knock, knock_. Fred threw the door open. "Oh, hi, mum." Fred said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"Here are your clean sheets, and a sweater, too." Mrs. Weasley handed Fred the sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke the next morning. Her hair was crumpled, and she had apparently fallen asleep in her clothes. Ginny was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Hey." Hermione said.  
"Hi." Ginny answered, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.  
"How did it go?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, he just said he didn't know what he wanted. And I told him I couldn't be with him." Ginny answered numbly.  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
"You and Ron work things out?" Ginny asked, still staring at the ceiling.  
"I suppose. We did well enough, anyway." Hermione said.  
"Oh." Ginny whispered.  
"I got to go talk to Fred." Hermione got off her bed and left the room. She looked at her watch. It read 6:17.  
She tiptoed down the hall as to not wake anyone. She opened the twin's door quietly. Fred was lying on his stomach, a soft snore escaping through his mouth. Hermione walked over and pulled the cover down and lie next to him. His eyes flickered open.  
"Mione?" Fred asked.  
Hermione kissed him passionately. "I'm here."  
Fred turned on his side and held her in his arms. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. _This is right_, she thought. Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep, warm in Fred's arms.

Three hours later, Hermione woke. There was a note taped to the bedside table scribbled hurriedly. It was obviously from Fred.

_Mione,_

_Out at the Quidditch pitch with Harry and George. You were still sleeping, so I didn't wake you. See you when your up._

_Love, _

_Fred_

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The mirror across the room reflected her rather disheveled appearance. _Oh, god, I look like shit_, Hermione thought, her reflection making her jump.

She got up and began to walk down the hall back to her room to fix her appearance. But there was a voice. Not a bad one, not an unknown one. She knew this one very well.

"Is this more than you bargained for yet, Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet, Wishing to be the friction in your jeans, Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him, I'm just a notch in your bedpost, But you're just a line in a song…" It was Ron's voice. Singing one of her favorite songs. "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy.

Hermione opened the door. Ron was throwing dirty clothes into his laundry basket. A photo album was on the floor. Pictures of Ron and Hermione scattered everywhere, some of them ripped.

She picked one up. It was from sixth year when they had dated briefly. Ron's arm was wrapped gently around her waist. Hermione was kissing him on the cheek. _I remember that day_, she thought. But this feeling…what was it? _Oh, god, this is getting twisted_, she thought, as a feeling came buzzing through her.

Ron turned around, his face a bit shocked. "Hey."

"Hi. I, umm, heard you singing." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, it's a good song. Doesn't mean anything." Ron said, as he continued throwing clothes around the room.

"And either do these, right?" She questioned, holding the picture up.

"Nope. I was cleaning that's all." He replied, taking a seat on his bed.

Hermione didn't know why. She didn't know how. But it happened. She walked over to Ron, and kissed him. Not a full kiss, but a light one.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron pulled back with alarm. _What the bloody hell is happening_, he thought.

"What the hell was that, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Hermione said, staring at the wall behind Ron's head.

"Listen, all I've been hearing from everyone is 'I don't know,' 'I don't know what I want.' Doesn't anyone care to explain anything. MAKE UP YOUR MIND, HERMIONE, BECAUSE NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR YOU! Fred is my brother. Regardless of what he did to me, I am not going to make that mistake and do it to him." He got up and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're right." She said, in barely anything more than a whisper. "I don't care anymore. I just want to go back to school and have everything back to normal, the way it was. I want you to be there as a great friend like you've always been. I want Harry to still save the world and still be modest. I want the twins to be rebellious and do things like they used. I want…I want…" But she couldn't finish. She dissolved into tears.

"Mione…shhhhhh…" Ron whispered, holding her tight as they sat on the floor. Hermione cried. She cried for everything. She cried for Ron and his broken heart. She cried for Harry and his fucked up world. She cried for Fred and what she just did against him. And she fell asleep like that. In her best friend's arms.

"What the hell goes on here?" A voice yelled.

"W-w-what?" Hermione asked groggily.

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL GOES ON HERE?" Fred screamed again.

"Fred, we were only-" Ron began.

"Shut up, wee brother. I see exactly what goes on." Fred yelled. His brow was creased in hurt lines.

"FRED!" Hermione yelled, obviously being overlooked in this feud.

Fred and Ron covered there ears with their hands, quite surprised at the volume of her voice.

"Do you have to yell?" Fred asked, taking his hands off his ears slowly.

"To be heard, I guess I do. And you know what else? You want to know what goes on here? I came in here…he was singing my favorite song. He was throwing stuff around and there were pictures of us everywhere. I tried to talk to him. You know what happened next? I kissed him! Can you believe it? Yes, I Hermione Anne Granger kissed Ron. AND THEN YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I CRIED! YES I CRIED! AND THEN I FELL ASLEEP IN HIS ARMS! YOU KNOW WHY? HE WAS COMFORTING ME!" Hermione raged, her voice going a notch higher with every sentence. She stalked out of the room knowing just where she was going.

Fred stood there dumbfounded. Ron stood with the same expression.

_Wait, whoa, Hermione cheated on me_, Fred thought.

_She-she-she told Fred that I-we kissed_, Ron questioned himself.

Hermione grabbed her coat and pulled on her hat and gloves. _This is so stupid_, she thought. She walked further down to the small lake and sat on an icy rock by the edge.

"Fucking boys…none of them know what goes on in anyone's head. Haven't a clue in anything important, in anyone's feelings. They really are stupid." She said, talking to herself.

"Am I?" said a voice.


End file.
